


A Cage for Every Unclean Spirit

by transpunkspacejunk



Series: Trans!Rorschach [2]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Dan doesn't know what's really goin on in his partner's pants, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans!Rorschach, but only kinda because rorschach's mask etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpunkspacejunk/pseuds/transpunkspacejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a wet dream about Rorschach. That's.... that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cage for Every Unclean Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> hey surreal dream porn! 
> 
> title from Avenged Sevenfold's "The Beast and the Harlot".

"Daniel..." Rorschach's voice was too rusty to come out soft, suitable for only animal noises disguised as words anymore, but that didn't keep him from saying Dan's name like a prayer. 

Dan ran his hands up those hard, lean thighs braced on either side of his hips, and how had he gotten here? It didn't really matter when he realized his partner's legs were bare; tickly strawberry-blonde hair lighting up the nerves in his palms as he gave full-handed strokes from the bend of his knee to the crease at his hip, over and over. That ever-whirling face tipping back slowly,

"Daniel..."

And Rorschach still wore his shirt-waistcoat-jacket-gloves, and that amorphous, shifting face, and Dan could feel all of his own body and nothing at all, all at once. 

Gloved hands touched his face, and Dan bucked. He wished for more skin contact, more of this human warmth from his usually prudish, detached partner, and now the gloves were gone and rough hands stroked him from scalp to throat, over and over.

"Rorschach," he managed brokenly, and a grating, sub-vocal sound that probably would have been a moan in times past answered him. 

Rorschach shifted on his lap and Dan was suddenly extremely aware of where they were touching, that Rorschach was bare there, too, and suddenly so was he. He couldn't make out details, just a nest of red curls (firecrotch, Dan's brain supplied almost giddily), and a formless nothing that was at once confusing and so fucking alluring.

"Need, Daniel," came that painful, desperate voice, and Dan lurched upward to draw this trainwreck-beauty of a man into a kiss. A whorl of ink opened to accept his tongue and he stroked and searched with it, licking into a void; receptive, cradling emptiness. 

Rorschach pulled away to sit upright again, a weight on Dan's cock that was at once perfect and not enough. Dan ached with it, so hard his heartbeat thrummed through the length of him, sure Rorschach could feel it where they snugged together.

The hand Rorschach planted on Dan's shoulder burned hot, hotter as he leaned his weight against it to draw up and over, other hand searching and finding Dan's straining cock and holding it upright, sinking down on him in one go, effortless, screaming hot slickness clutching tight--

Dan came awake violently, a hand curled protectively around his erection as it kicked and shot a shamefully messy load against his belly, smeared there, coming and coming.

When it was over he couldn't find the energy to move for several minutes, wrung out and not-quite-sore. He'd never cum like that in his life. 

When he was finally able to clean up, grateful for the heat of summer and his nakedness (only the thin top sheet needed laundering, thank goodness), he lay back down, exhausted and uncovered. 

Dan drifted back to sleep steadfastly refusing to think of rough, warm hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transpunkspacejunk on tumblr. berate me, prompt me, whatever.


End file.
